Reborn
by Anvelite
Summary: Well,I died.Big shocker. And now I woke up in a kid's body where I live in some place that went by the name of Konohagakure. I live in a big family or 'clan' as how my parents would put it and we live in a world where ninjas existed. I'm a 12 year old girl with the mind of a 19 year old woman, great. I guess you could call me a ninja in training!
1. Chapter 1

This is now going to be my second life. The first time I had no clue but after the accident, I woke up to find myself barely five years old. I still had the intelligence of a 19 year old but this time I didn't look like myself and I had different parents. Being _reborn _after dying shocked me and it took me a while for myself to figure that out. It was difficult, sometime I would zone out and my 'parents' would stare at me strangely, I've tried to keep it on the down low but I have been studying everything around me.

It seems that the world I have been born into was not the same as before. This new place was filled with people who jumped on rooftops at incredible speeds and used weapons. My family was one of these 'people' who could do strange things, ninjas they called themselves, which was weird because the people here didn't wear all black and lurked in the shadows swinging nun chucks. These ninjas used weird energy called chakra and used the elements around them to fight.

Always trying to listen in on people while my 'mother' took me on a stroll the town I learned a lot of new things. Such as my new home went by the name of Konohagakure, otherwise known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It confused me to know that I live in a village where ninjas existed.

My name is Angela Marie Colack, I am a 19 year old photographer that lives alone. I just recently moved out of my friend's home after finding a small flat just big enough for one. I am currently an orphan, my mom died when I was born and my dad died of drugs when I was 11. After my dad died my grandparents took me in. I've lived with them for a several years until they both died of old age. My friend was generous enough to let me live with him until I found an apartment. I had enough money by selling some pictures I took so now I live alone. I live off the money I earned from photography.

Just after I turned 19, I found out that my parents weren't actually related to me at all. I was an orphan since birth and since my mom was infertile they both adopted me. It would explain why I didn't have any of their looks.

After settling into my new flat, I easily found the old adoption documents in my parents new home. I looked up the address on where the orphanage was and quickly found a bus to the destination.

I was extremely unlucky that day. Since the orphanage was far I was on the bus for about half an hour. I never did get to the orphanage. The bus I took was a part of an accident. I was just sitting their staring off into space, tuning out the laughter of children with their mothers and some people on their phones talking about business. Next thing I know the bus was jerking everywhere and I went flying out of my seat.


	2. Waking Up

Hearing a giggle I opened my eyes to see some woman next to my face. Seeing this stranger made me completely wake up and start to push myself away. Who is she and what is she doing in my room?! This wasn't my mom!

Trying to get out of the bed, I found my legs tangled in the sheets. I furiously tried to get the blankets away but that just made them more messed up. Hearing another giggle I looked up to see the lady chuckling behind her hand. Reaching out she easily pushed aside the blankets, my eyes narrowed at her when she walked to a door across the bed. Was she going to get some torture items? She slid open the door, I expected to see weapons covered in blood and possibly a dead body but what I didn't expect to see were clothes. I looked at her confused as she picked out a shirt and shorts with some shoes.

"Come on now, Mayu. Time to get up so I can dress you." I looked up at her, now noticing the height difference. Looking down, I stared baffled at my short legs.

"...'kay." Before I could get off the bed, I felt her arms hook under my armpits and lift me up. Before I could blink or protest, I was in her arms as she walked down the hall. We entered a bathroom and she set me down on the covered toilet.

"Mommie...?" I called out hesitantly, shocked at my high sounding voice.

"Yes, sweetie." So apparently this woman is my mom. I scrunched up my nose at the nickname but just tried to keep the conversation going, hoping I could find any information as to why I'm here and why I'm a little kid.

" Where are we going?" She stared at me questioningly as if I didn't know, which I don't, but she didn't know that.

"Well, you did ask to go to the park yesterday." She said, as she started to undress me. Once my shirt was off I avoided her gaze with an embarrassed blush. I barely knew this woman and here I was half naked in front of her.

Once she was done dressing me in a green shirt and yellow shorts, she picked me up and placed me on the counter where the sink was. She faced me toward the mirror and I was shocked to see some stranger looking back, I looked completely different. I had short choppy black hair and green eyes, not to mention I looked very pale. Staring at the woman who I now address as 'mom', I now noticed that we looked similar. We both had the same dark hazy green eyes and she had long black hair that was pulled up in a bun with some weird sharp things pointing out of it. I frowned at the silver glinted things.

"Mommie," She looked up from brushing my hair, "what are those things in your hair?" To make it seem I was just curious, I tilted my head innocently. She looked at me shocked as if this was the first time I asked this question.

"They're senbon." What the hell? What are 'senbon'?

As if to question her I repeated,"Senbon?"  
I stared at her reflection in the mirror, she smiled gently atme.

"Senbon are weapons used by ninjas." .Hell.

Ninjas?! And isn't having weapons in your hair dangerous? She could possibly stab her head and I won't be able to help because I'm a freaking little kid!

She laughed at my expression, "Don't worry, they won't hurt me. I'm experienced with things like this."

I stared at her in disbelief; she looked like she was hesitating with something. "You seem different today, Mayu. You never asked about things like this."

I frowned when she mentioned my supposed name. I weighed my options as if I should carry on the conversation. Finally with hesitation I grinned at her through the mirror.

" I want to be a ninja to!" I giggled to keep up the little girl facade but on the inside I was disgusted by myself. I can't believe that weird... girl laugh came out of my mouth. My 'mom' didn't notice my discomfort and just picked me up and started out of the bathroom.

"Hachiro! Did you hear that?!" I winced at her volume and resisted the urge to cover my ears. Who the heck is Hachiro? What a weird name...

She bounded the stairs with me in her arms, and let me tell you. Bouncing up and down was not fun, all those years of not getting motion sickness was coming back to me. I hugged my mother's neck hoping she wouldn't drop me. I knew she would never do that and she was a ninja for goodness sake so she couldn't be that clumsy. Once she reached down the stairs she called the man's name again

"Hachiro!"

"Hm." A man sitting at the table paused from his eating, chopsticks with rice halfway into his mouth.

"Our little baby wants to become a ninja!"

Yeah, wait- what? I didn't say that lady! Thinking back to our conversation I paused in m thoughts and smiled to myself sheepishly. Oh yeah, I did say that. Well what was I supposed to say?! Hey lady, I don't know you, but I'm not your daughter! I'm a grown woman who's trapped in your kid's body! Oh shit.

I stole some kid's body! Okay, now I'm feeling guilty. Poor kid, in other circumstances I would have said "You snooze you lose", yeah I'm mature (Did you hear the sarcasm there because I meant it).

"Really? Well that's great! We could start training her, and enroll her into the academy and she could use the Omoigan!" All I heard was ' Great blah blah training blah blah school blah blah and some weird word, 'Omoigan'?

I sighed to myself, great, the wonders of being a kid again, school. Come on, whoever is up there laughing at me I hope you're happy! Apparently my mom heard me sigh because she paused at looked at me.

"What's wrong sweetie? Don't you want to go to the academy."

I mustered all my strength to not grimace and smiled brightly

"Of course, mommie! I get to train to be a ninja! Then I could become strong like you and daddy!" Okay all that was total bullcrap. From that statement I just yelled out caused her to go all weird and pinch my cheeks and start saying how cute I am.

" Mina, now I know she's cute and all" He gave me a wink which caused me to flush in embarrassment " She's only four, she still has a few more years until she could join."

"Oh you ruin my fun honey." Mom pulled away pouting. She reminds me of myself in some...weird... way.

As my mom set me down on the ground the man who is my dad rested his big hand on my head and ruffled my hair. Feeling irritation bubble up in my I just let him do what he pleased and took it like a man- or woman...girl? I'm going to have to get used to this.

"Now Mayu, I wasn't planning to do this to early but since you seem so excited maybe we could start training your kekkei genkai."

...

What? Kekkei who what?

He chuckled at my confusion and gestured for the chair across him. Giving him a look I climbed on the slightly tall chair and faced forward, where a plate of some rice and fish sat in front of me.

"Eat, and then we'll talk about your kekkei genkai."

I nodded and looked down to see a pair of chopsticks.

Picking them up I split them and started to eat. Those Chinese restaurants paid off perfectly. When I successfully picked up a piece of rice and shoved it in my mouth like lighting, not wanting to drop it. That's always happened to me, every time I picked something up with chopsticks I would be to slow to eat it then it would just drop back onto the plate. I sometimes got so frustrated I stabbed some chicken and happily ate it.

While I was eating, I never noticed my father left until he rudely slammed a pile of scrolls on the desk. The weight of the all the scrolls caused my plate to clatter and the table to vibrate.

I looked up, shocked and a little frightened. He laughed at my expression and nodded towards the scrolls.

"First things first, you're going to learn how to write." I looked at the scrolls and the little ink bottle and brushed he just now placed in front of me.

"Nuh uh uh! Hachiro, _we _are going to the park." Mom came in with a dish cloth over her shoulder and stood by my chair. Hachiro crossed his arms and looked away as if pouting like a child. I raised my eyebrow and sighed at his childishness.

"When we come back, then you could teach her." I sighed in disappointment and slammed my head against the table, being careful to miss the now empty plate. I could live without reading and writing. Learning another language is just too much effort. By the end of this learning lesson, I bet my head is going to explode.


	3. Meeting Sasuke And ItachiYay

"Mom" I deadpanned and stared at her intently."I have two legs, I can walk."

I thought she would've been suspicious with my behavior or at least ask I'm not acting my age but no. She just pinches my cheeks and rants on about how cute and mature I am. We gained some weird looks from some passerby's which I found embarrassing. Finally after a few minutes of squealing over me, mother set me down on the ground but easily gripped my hand.

"We don't you to get lost now do we?"

I sighed as she smiled at me with a malicious glint in her, her eyes bore into me, daring me to refuse. I shook my head slowly, never letting my eyes leave her. She smiled brightly and started to pull me along down the street, ignoring the merchants bustling around. I sighed again while my mother practically dragged me towards the park. I was reluctant to go to the park, and even more reluctant when Mother told me to talk to some kids.

I groaned in protest as Mother dragged me to a park and settled herself on a bench next to some girly looking boy. It was obvious he was a boy, but the longish hair and girly features made me doubt myself. What made it worse was that mother introduced me to him. He went by the name Uchiha Itachi, he seemed to cold. Not like any kid was supposed to act, as if he was hiding his emotions from people. By the conversations between him and my Mother, I found out he was looking after his little brother. After a few minutes of sitting on the bench staring at the kids in boredom, mother finally jabbed me in the ribs with her elbow. I winced at the sudden pain and glared up at my mother who had a threatening fire in her eyes.

"Why don't you be a dear and play with them?"

And what could I say? 'No thanks mom, I've got better things to do?'

Uh, yeah – no, no thanks.

I'd rather not suffer the wrath of Mother, who I found out was quite violent when angered when I watched her pound my Father into the floor when he commented about her weight.

Any kid would have jumped to the chance of playing with others but I'm a grown woman, and I did not find this amusing.

Making an excuse I stared ahead at the children running around.

"I don't know any of them."

I felt someone glaring at me, but wouldn't dare turn, knowing who it was.

"I could go introduce her to my brother, Sakishima-san" I looked to my side at Itachi surprised and questioning.

"Oh! You're so kind Itachi-kun!" She giggled and shoved me forward off the bench. I barely hit the floor when I felt arms hold me up. I looked up to see, Itachi staring at me, as if studying me. I inwardly cringed at his suspiciousness and smiled weakly at him. He set me up and looked towards my Mother.

"I promise to take care of her. Come on Mayu-chan." I grimaced at the honorifics for my name, but pursed my lips and followed him silently. He led me towards a little boy playing in the sandbox.

"Sasuke." The now named Sasuke looked up excitedly at his older brother and jumped up from the ground.

"Nii-chan!" I took the time to watch Sasuke as he hugged Itachi. He was short, but he had dark hair with a weird blue shine to it. He looked nothing like Itachi, who had completely black hair and with weird lines by his eyes on each side of his nose. As I stared at him, I noticed his weird style of hair. It was oddly shaped like the rear end of a duck. I resisted the urge to laugh at the sight of it.

"Otouto, this is Mayu, she's going to play with you."

Sasuke scrunched up his nose and pointed at me, quite rudely too.

"But she's a girl!" I felt my eyebrow twitch and clenched me hands. It's not like I have cooties!

"Yeah, well at least my hair doesn't look like a duck's butt!" He looked at me shocked, and after a few seconds his face changed to anger as if he just realized what I said.

"Take that back!" I stepped back as he lunged at me. Turning away, I flinched, but when I felt nothing on me I looked back to see Itachi gripping Sasuke's collar.

"You shouldn't attack a girl, Sasuke." He raised an eyebrow at Sasuke, who looked down guilty. I looked at Itachi, offended by his statement. Did he just call me weak? That sexist bastard! Glaring, I turned around and stomped towards my mother who was watching me the whole time. Yeah, I know I'm acting very childish but hey, if I'm goiong to be a kid I might as well act like one. She looked at me in shock and concern. I grabbed her hand and pulled. Realizing I wanted her to stand, she got off the bench.

"What's wrong, Mayu?" I glared back at Itachi and Sasuke who were staring at me in shock and grumbled to myself.

"Let's go back home."


End file.
